elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:MatheusCormac
Hey, Pelo amor de deus essa wiki tá caótica, é impressionante como wikis de algumas franquias incríveis se encontram em situações desprezíveis. Você tem alguma ideia das categorias certas para personagens, lugares, etc? Eu já tinha feito algumas edições aqui e ali nessa wiki, mas a EXTREMA falta de organização não motiva muito, tá pior que a GTA Wiki antes de vc e a Eli arrumarem ela. Além disso não tem nenhum admin ativo pra eu perguntar. Vou usar as categoria personagens do (Jogo) por enquanto. Outra coisa, foi mal pela minha inatividade na Arkham wiki, tô meio sem tempo pra editar lá :P Master of the Night (discussão) 02h17min de 22 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Resposta 1 Simples, vamos usar a categoria "Personagens" e "Personagens do (jogo)", e se ele for especial, tipo personagen secundário, ou um vampiro a gente coloca essas categorias. Sobre essa wiki, realmente está deprimente, eu começei a jogar Skyrim agora e na hora que entrei na wiki me deparo com isso, e sobre sua ausência na Arkham Wiki... sem problemas, eu tbm não tô editando tanto nas outras wikis, a que eu mais apareço é a GTA Wiki, mas sem problemas, quando puder pode aparecer lá. Joguei Skyrim há um tempo no 360, também joguei o Oblivion, OH JOGO (s) VICIANTE DA *****. Sérião eu praticamente não joguei nada além de Skyrim em 2014, vou começar a editar nessa wiki, é que tá difícil com o caos. Outra coisa: a gente não pode traduzir nenhum nome inglês dos jogos, com exceção de coisas como vampiro, lobisomem, etc, porque essas tradutora preguiçenta decidiram não traduzir o Skyrim SE (nem sei se vou comprar, muito caro). Aí tipo, o nome de locais e cavernas tem que ficar do jeito que eram. Mão na massa :D Master of the Night (discussão) 03h50min de 23 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Não sabia sobre os locais, kkk, pra mim eram tudo traduzidos, enfim, eu ainda tô no "início" do jogo pq eu n viciei tanto (mas o jogo é bom), e eu tbm vou editar na wiki, ah, nas categorias, não coloque como a wiki inglesa, tipo: "Skyrim: Personagens", coloque "Personagens do Skyrim", porque por algum car**** de motivo eles resolveram antes por as categorias assim, então vamos fazer assim né, atê por que já tem muitas páginas nessas categorias. Ah! Mas vamos tentar traduzir o máximo que pudermos, tipo de "Quests" para "Missões", ou "Nords" para "Nórdicos" e tentar deixar essa wiki melhorzinha pelo menos. MatheusCormac 09h49min de 23 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Sim, quests para missões tudo bem e nórdicos também. Mas outras coisas como lugares, personagens, títulos, apelidos, nomes de missões e tudo isso tem que deixar do jeito certo. A gente não é os tradutor oficial, tem que deixar tudo do jeito que os desenvolvedores fizeram. Master of the Night (discussão) 21h25min de 23 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Beleza, mas é que eu pensei que a versão Special Edition traduzia isso tudo, eu n tenho ela mas se as missões e etc não estarem traduzidas tudo bem. MatheusCormac 09h35min de 24 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) É, acho uma verdadeira vergonha uma remasterização recente com mods e tudo mais não ter tradução. Os mesmos que traduziram The Witcher 3 poderiam traduzir a SE, gostei muito da tradução deles do TW3, mas parece que ficaram com preguiça de traduzir. Master of the Night (discussão) 12h33min de 24 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Aí eu entro na wiki mô motivado a editar, jogo em uma página aleatória e me deparo com: Khajit informações sobre a classe... E ainda escrevem o nome errado... Master of the Night (discussão) 13h14min de 25 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Oi, foi mal pela grande inatividade, acho que não edito em Wikia há mais de 1 mês. Mas voltaram as aulas, meu PC tinha quebrado e estou geralmente ocupado então não dá :< Foi você quem traduziu nomes de missões e tudo mais???? Não, não fui eu que traduzi as missões, na verdade eu quase nem entrei na wiki aqui, na verdade eu não entrei em quase nenhuma nesses dias, tô voltando agora. Enfim, eu também tive problemas com PC recentemente mas já adquiri um novo (que é menos bosta que o primeiro). Voltei, pelo menos por enquanto, situação tá difícil nos studs... Enfim essa wiki está bem pior que as outras, então vou nesse pequeno tentar ajudar aqui. Outra coisa, vê a UESP para informações adicionais, mas o estilo tem q ser da Elder Scrolls EN. Eu só num vou pedir adoção nessa wiki nem fodendo, provavelmente vou pedir pra retirarem os meus cargos de admin em algumas das wikis que sou, porque n to ajudando em nada ultimamente. Master of the Night (discussão) 22h08min de 28 de março de 2017 (UTC) Separando essa porra que tá desorganizado Que bom que tá aqui, se puder entrar no chat eu agradeço, olha não sei se vou tbm adotar essa wiki, atê pq já tô cheio de wiki pra cuidar, mas se caso eu adote, vai facilitar muito nossa vida aqui, primeiro, tô baixando nesse exato momento o skyrim pra PC, pq só tinha ele no 360, 2º é que eu nunca viciei em skyrim e nem nada do tipo, e tá foda traduzir certas coisas que n tenho conhecimento, sua ajuda ia ser bem útil aqui.